Attack on Nisepanda!
by WhimsicalAnimeFan
Summary: One day without warning, a huge hole appears in the wall And from it emerged many titans The king determined that the titans, who had not attacked the walls in near 100 year must have returned and recruited soldiers to join the garrison, military police and scouting legion. Alba longs to be the hero of humanity and joins the troops to someday join the survey corps and free humanity
1. The Hero, attacked

Chapter 1:

On that day, Alba received a grim reminder.

That he lived in fear of the Nisepanda Titan (and the other titans).

That was the day that everything changed.

…

Alba wasn't one to have many friends.

In fact, he wasn't one to have any friends at all. He wasn't really bullied, just ignored.

Which was why, one day, he was going to join the scouting legion. He was going to free humanity from the walls. He was going to be humanity's hero!

But for now, he was nothing.

He was returning home from fetching a loaf of bread for his mother when the titans attacked. A yellow head popped above the walls. Some parts of its skin were missing, and red muscles showed underneath it. It had a blank smile on its face that almost taunted the humans. The silence was deafening. After nearly a hundred years, humanity finally understood what it was so afraid of.

Alba stood transfixed as the small beady eyes of the Nisepanda Titan scanned the crowd. His eyes locked on the spot near Alba and raised his giant paws and pummeled the area. By some random miracle, Alba did not get hit, but he did fall to the ground on his face. He almost didn't want to get up, but how was he going to amount to something and be a hero if he stayed.

He thought to stay on the ground for 5 more minutes. Maybe if he didn't move, the titans would think he was dead and move along.

But no! He could not do that! He wanted to be humanity's hero, didn't he? Suddenly, before he could even get up, a long bang sounded throughout the plaza as the gate burst everywhere. Where the gate once stood, a large, blue titan stood. Sticky slime dripped off his body, splattering onto the ground. Piles of the blue slime evaporated as people ran as far away as they could.

Alba also wanted to run, but then he realized that his house was in the area of the attack, and that his mom was in there. He ran quickly, but the titans were already moving in. Just a block from his house, he was stopped by a member of the garrison.

"You have to go!" he told Alba, grabbing his arm and pulling him away from his house.

"But my mom's over there! My house is just out of site!" Alba argued.

The day got darker when suddenly a titan was above them, standing near the house. Alba could only watch in horror the titan reached up with a person. His mother, looking as much like an emoticon as ever, was being hoisted towards the titan's mouth. The titan paused a moment when she was in front of his face, almost making him seem confused, before placing her in his mouth and chomping down on her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Alba screamed as black ink, the remains of his mother, showered down on him.

But he couldn't do anything, because he was being forced to evacuate. He has to run towards the inner city, past the crying children, and the one garrison member who was kneeling to the titans, and the one behind him yelling at him to get up and fight and the separated families.

He truly received a grim reminder.

And knew he might always have to live in fear.

* * *

AN: Hi! This is my first crossover fiction! This idea popped into my head and I really wanted to do it, so here it is! I must have 5 pages of doodles dedicated to this crossover.

Please review! I like all reviews, good and bad


	2. The Hero begins to train

After several years of near starving in the inner city, Alba was off to join the trainee troops. On the first day, all the new recruits were then lined up and yelled at.

"I am Alba Fruhling, from Shiganshima. I'll defeat the titans and become Humanity's hero!"

"You'll never become a hero like that!"

The others introduced themselves. It seems like many were there just to join the military police and live easy life. One girl with blue hair wanted to discover the secrets of titans and create a giant contraption that could fight on par with them. To aid humanity, to cure their boredom, to become a ninja, ect. The reasons were varied, and many were strange.

It seemed the instructor was just fond of yelling.

"That's a crazy goal! You'll be titan food before then!"

"A weakling like you wouldn't even survive an hour outside these walls!"

"ARE YOU SLEEPING ON YOUR FEET?"

It went on like that until he approached a confident, red-haired man.

"Why are you here?" he ordered of the red haired man.

"It is a man's duty to fight for a cause." He then looked at another man, who had long black hair that covered one of his eyes, "And a man always follows his friends into battle."

Instead of yelling like he did all the other times, the instructor paused for a moment, and then thoughtfully nodded and said, "That makes sense!" before moving on.

…

For sleeping while he was supposed to be at attention, Teufel was forced to run laps until he passed out. Naturally, he got around this by passing out almost immediately.

"Are you alright?" a girl with long blond hair asked as she tried to shake him awake. She wore a white v-neck shirt under her uniform and had a pink cap perched on her head.

A taller woman with short blue hair appeared behind her. She wore goggles that covered her eyes. "I am the genius scientist X!" she introduced as she raised a finger to the sky.

"I'm Hime, but didn't you introduce yourself as Ares?"

"Wrong! I am the genius scientist X! And I can wake him up!"

"You can?"

The blue haired scientist replied, "Of course," before walking up to Teufel and kicking him in the gut.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Hime cried.

"You wanted to wake him up, didn't you?"

"YEAH BUT NOT LIKE THAT!"

"Ow," Teufel said, sitting up, "Could you be quieter? Some people are trying to sleep!"

"What was that?" Hime asked, not having heard what he said.

Teufel seemed to have been shocked awake. He started sweating nervously and said, "N-never mind."

After a little bit of work, the girls were able to safely drop him off at the front step of the boys' dorm, where he proceeded to fall asleep right away.

"Do you think he'll feel indebted to me and pay me later?" Ares asked as they walked away, sparkles in her eyes.

…

Meanwhile in the mess hall, Alba managed to get himself in a bit of a mess. Food dripped down his chin as he missed his mouth.

"Are you sure you're fit to be here?" a voice from behind him asked, "You can't even eat right! Are you stupid or something?"

Alba wiped his chin with his arm before turning around. A boy, slightly older than he was, with dark hair that spiked up into three antennae, stood there holding a lunch tray.

"I'm Ros," he said, "You're Alba right?"

Alba nodded, "How did you..?" He trailed off. _He looks scary,_ thought Alba nervously.

"You introduced yourself to everyone earlier," Ros said flatly.

"Ah…yeah." Alba looked down at his knees. He had forgotten, and now felt foolish.

Ros put down his tray and sat beside Alba.

"Are you really interested in being Humanity's hero?" Ros asked with a sly smirk on his face, "Because you look more like titan food to me, 'Hero'."

"That was cruel!" Alba shouted. Ros continued eating his food, pleased with himself.

* * *

AN: And chapter 2 is up! I tried to introduce many of the characters, but there are still some more fellow trainees that will be introduced next chapter.

As always, review! Is it good, is it bad? Something you like, something you don't? etc...


End file.
